


The Alternate Three Musketeers.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Poetry, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: A rudimentary interlude brings a rude awakening.





	

The three Musketeers  
Muskets in hand  
Grip hold of each other’s  
And to attention they stand.

Pointing up-right so proud  
Able and ready  
Then swiftly manoeuvred  
In rhythmical harmony.

Triple poetry in motion  
As the finale comes and ends  
Just a brief moment of madness  
By three long-standing, trusted friends.

The End.


End file.
